oikogeneia 2
by smarasoka
Summary: [bts] Salah satu kelemahan Namjoon adalah ... / Mengambil latar House of ARMY / Hoseok dan Namjoon di jalur genderswitch / Alternate Universe / Terima kasih sudah membaca!


dari sothesky untuk kalian

 _ **OIKOGENEIA 2.0**_ ; Aku dan Lengkuas

.

.

Beyond The Scene

Catatan: latar di sini adalah latar di House of ARMY

.

Selamat membaca, teman!

* * *

Halo semua! Kembali bersapa dengan saya, Kim Namjoon. Apa kabar kalian? Saya harap kamu semua dalam kondisi baik dan prima. Tolong perhatikan kesehatan kalian, oke? Saya katakan kalau musim ini musim yang tidak baik. Musim abu-abu; banyak orang terserang penyakit. Ibu saya sudah satu minggu kerjanya batuk-batuk (selain bernapas dan mengurus rumah). Kasihan. Saya sudah paksa orangtua yang sudah melahirkan 2 orang anak ini untuk beranjak ke Puskesmas, namun Beliau susah kali tuk dibilang. Akibatnya, Ayah saya tertular. Hm, Kak Taehyung sudah wanti-wanti saya untuk ambil proteksi lebih karenanya. Ya saya turuti. Hebatnya, Ibu saya yang sedang penyakitan ini masih kerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik; berbekal _masker_ mulut dan minyak angin.

Duh, kenapa jadi bahas kesehatan Ibu saya?

Sebetulnya tidak apa, bisa jadi ajang ingatkan ke kamu-kamu kalau kesehatan adalah nomor satu dan terus bersyukur dengan apa yang ibu perbuat serta menghargainya.

Kembali ke niat awal untuk menulis tulisan ini, ada _episode_ yang terjadi beberapa minggu lalu di mana saya dan Ibu terjebak di dalam ranah komunikasi yang cukup buruk. Jika dikaji dalam ilmu komunikasi, komunikasi yang dilakukan oleh saya dan Ibu tidak mencapai keefektifan, motif komunikasi tidak terwujud, dan konsepsi kebahagiaan tidak dapat diharapkan lagi. Saat itu Ibu saya masih sehat _wal afiat_ , belum berpenyakit, dan semangatnya ada di kadar '100% mengandung harapan'.

Jadi ceritanya begini…

.

.

.

Saya datang ke dapur dengan tergesa-gesa; tengah menikmati bagaimana azab dunia terjadi. Cepat-cepat ambil gelas dan botol air di kulkas. Hampir jatuhkan gelas yang saya pakai jika saja Ibu saya tidak sigap memegangnya. Saya sungguh bersyukur karena itu. Tadinya saya sedang leha-leha di kamar sembari tonton Bon Voyage Season 3 dan makan camilan. Tanpa diduga, saya tersedak makanan yang saya makan sendiri, betapa bodohnya. Kelakuan beringas saya keluar, grasak-grusuk mencari air yang bisa menyelamatkan diri. Namun kenyataan terlalu jahat pada saya. Apa yang saya cari tidak ada, padahal seingat saya sebelum mengurung diri di kamar demi kesehatan jiwa (sumpah, saya asal omong) saya sudah siap sedia dengan dua kaleng Pasir Hijau rasa lemon. Tak tahulah, pusing.

"Ibu sedang apa?" Ibu saya menghela napas. Reaksinya buat saya _dagdigdug._ Dia menyingkap rambutnya yang menghalangi mata ke belakang telinga sambil pasang mimik merendahkan saya. Saya merasa sakit dilihati seperti itu.

"Kamu tidak bisa lihat, Joon?"

"Bisa Bu."

"Buat apa kamu tanya lagi?"

"Memangnya tak boleh?"

"Tidak."

Wah, dalam sekali. Niat hati ingin basa-basi namun yang terjadi malah sesuatu yang bikin mati. Terkadang, Ibu berbicara dengan gaya seperti Paman Yoongi lakukan, salah satunya. Maklum, mereka 'kan bersaudara. Paman saya itu sangat ahli dalam membuat orang tak berkutik. Bagai pisau; omongannya tajam dan menyakitkan.

Ya sudah, setelahnya saya merengut saja. Saya ingin lihatkan ekspresi ini ke Ibu, tak tahu mengapa. Jalan pun saya hentak-hentak. Agar berisik. "Hah, tidak asik."

"Apa kamu bilang, Kim Namjoon?" Ibu respon omongan saya dengan nada yang tidak enak betulnya. Mampus saya. Rasanya ingin berlalu saja. "Bukan apa-apa, Bu. Tenang."

Saya kembali cepat-cepat ke wilayah kekuasaan di lantai dua. Di pertengahan, saya berpapasan dengan kakak saya yang kurang ajar, Kim Taehyung. Dia pakai setelan bergaya necis ala petinggi pemerintahan. Saya pikir dia ingin berkencan dengan _kecengan_ ke sekiannya. Tapi saya tarik, dia bawa-bawa tas laptop; seperti ingin kerjakan tugas negara. Ingin saya tanyakan hendak ke mana dia berlabuh, namun, saya takut mendapat terjangan kalimat setannya jika benar dia lakukan _._ Sebentar …. _Bego. Buat apa kamu takut, Kim Namjoon?_

"Heh, mau ke mana?" sebelum Taehyung menjauh, saya jeritkan keingintahuan ini. Naluri ingin tahu saya sedang bekerja dan isi pernyataan telah saya sampaikan pada Taehyung yang menjadi komunikan. Nah, saya komunikator.

Saya sudah antisipasi dengan umpan balik berupa cercaan dari Taehyung. Sudah siapkan hati dan ancang untuk berlapang dada jika kenyataan mengatakan saya harus dicaci serta dimaki kakak sendiri. Namun, apa yang terjadi? Ini di luar dugaan saya. "Mau ke Indoapril. Kenapa?" Si galak Taehyung jawab pertanyaan saya dengan wajah melas.

"Ya … tak apa. Mau tanya saja. Lagipula, buat apa pakai baju begitu kalau kau hanya pergi ke warung?" Saya teruskan pembicaraan ini dan melihat keruhnya air muka Taehyung ketika saya tanyakan yang satu itu. Sebelum menjawab, dia hela napas sekuat-kuatnya juga gelengkan kepala. Nampak menyedihkan tapi saya terharu. Kapan lagi saya 'kan lihat Taehyung yang seperti ini? Jarang. "Aku kalah main Ludo Queen."

Hah …. "Lalu?"

"Pemain yang kalah harus pilih salah satu dari _truth or dare_." Sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, Taehyung _ngemper_ di sebelah tangga. Saya ikuti dia. Kami sama-sama _ngemper_. "Jadi aku pilih _dare_ , mereka, kumpulan teman banyak dosa itu suruh aku pergi ke Indoapril dengan pakaian seperti ini. Harus potret diri dengan kasir. Sialan."

"Ho … begitu?'

"Iya, begitu."

Lalu hening. Tetiba saya jadi tak enak dengan kemalangan Taehyung yang sudah saya soraki dengan penuh sukacita. Saya alihkan pandangan ke wajah Taehyung, masih gundah gulana. Tak sadar, saya usap punggung kakak yang selisih dua tahun itu dengan sayang. Saya harap usapan ini dapat memberi sedikit kesembuhan untuknya. Bisa begini juga ya, hm.

Saya berdiri lalu sedikit membungkuk di depan Taehyung. Dia mendongak dan mulutnya menganga seperti orang bodoh. "Semangat, Kak!" Saya pasang senyum hangat untuknya. Respon Taehyung; mimik tak percaya dan saya rasa ada sedikit kekaguman, mungkin.

Saya ingin gila dahulu.

"Semangat, Kak!"

"Iya, Dik."

"Tapi bohong! Hiya hiya hiyaaa!"

Saya langsung kabur ke kamar dan langsung tutup pintu dan menguncinya. Proteksi jikalau si Taehyung mendobrak kamar saya. Saya dengar Taehyung berteriak _adik kampret!_ dari bawah. Tak peduli, saya rebahkan diri di Pantai Kapuk dan menutup mata. Dari sini, saya putuskan bahwa memang saya dan Taehyung tak akan pernah akur.

.

.

.

Hah, ini baru awalan. Saya belum cerita sampai intinya. Sedikit paparan bagaimana kelakuan saya dan Taehyung, semoga kalian mengerti. Semoga.

Kembali ke _laptop_ (sumpah, saya tidak disponsori oleh Unyal). Mari saya sampaikan apa yang menjadi tujuan awal saya menulis tulisan ini karena tulisan ini memiliki tujuan awal maka saya akan sampaikan tulisan ini. Yuk, mari.

.

.

.

Cukup lama saya berbaring di kasur tanpa melakukan apa pun kecuali bernapas dan menerawang bagaimana saya di sepuluh tahun mendatang. Apa di masa depan saya akan bertemu dengan RM? Di mana saya akan berkarir? Kapan saya akan menikah? Siapa gerangan calon suami saya? Bagaimana pula dengan kesehatan saya? Juga, akankah saya berjua dengan cinta pertama saya; kakak kurir paket waktu lalu? Yang terpenting, saya harap saya dapat menjadi warga negara yang taat dan berkontribusi banyak pada negara di era globalisasi ini.

Saking asyiknya bergumul dengan pikiran-pikiran tersebut, saya jadi tidak dengar teriakan Ibu di lantai bawah yang memanggil saya. Baru dengar ketika Ibu bawa-bawa nama BTS. Kalau tidak salah, Ibu akan jadikan handuk _Epilogue on Stage_ milik saya sebagai keset kamar mandi jika saya tidak cepat menghampirinya. Ya, saya tidak terima. Entah mengapa, indera saya ini sensitif akan kata yang bersangkutan dengan 'BTS'. Ibu akan mengesampingkan fakta bahwa kami sama-sama seorang _tentara_ jika itu menyangkut hal mendisiplinkan anaknya. Hm.

Tidak mau harta benda dijadikan keset kamar mandi, saya sigap komandokan diri untuk temui Ibu. Di sepanjang perjalanan menemui Ibu, saya celingak-celinguk ke sekitar berharap Taehyung tak ada. Karena yah … pasti dia akan balas kelakuan saya tadi dengan kemurkaannya. Ketika sampai, Ibu saya tengah bersihkan ikan dari sisiknya. Ia lihat saya dan langsung berkata, "Joon, tolong Ibu untuk ambilkan lengkuas di taman depan, ya?"

"Eh?"

"Tolong ambilkan lengkuas."

"Oh, oke. Namjoon akan lakukan."

Saya bergegas injakkan kaki ke taman. Dulu, di cerita singkong, saya sudah ceritakan tentang adanya taman di depan rumah. Tamannya tak hanya berisi bebungaan dan dedaunan penghias, namun juga tumbuh dan berkembang tanaman-tanaman obat, rempah, serta sayur-mayur. Ini ide dari Ayah, katanya kita harus berhemat. Mana lagi dikatakan olehnya, benda-benda tersebut bisa saja menyelamatkan kita di saat tertentu.

Setelah sampai di destinasi, saya mengendap seperti maling. Masih dalam mode waspada karena Taehyung bisa datang kapan saja dan lantas menyiksa saya (baca: menghancurkan koleksi BTS yang saya pajang di kamar). Saya bungkukkan badan dan mulai mencari di mana lengkuas itu berada.

"Ah, di sini rupanya kau tinggal, wahai rempah." Saya tatap (pohon) lengkuas dengan mata berbinar; penuh dengan minat. "Mari aku bebaskan kau dari tanah." Setelah melontarkan kalimat penyelamatan itu, saya mulai mengeruk tanah dengan sekop yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di samping pot daun pandan.

Beres dalam urusan mengeruk, menerawang, mengambil, dan mencomot lengkuas, saya lantas kembali ke dapur dengan kecepatan cahaya. "Akhirnya kelar juga. Tahi, tanahnya masuk ke dalam kuku." Saya kembali ke sana dengan mulut komat-kamit.

Sebetulnya dan sejujurnya … saya jujur ya, pada kamu semua. Sumpah, saya jujur dan betul, ini betul-betul ada di pikiran saya. Sejujurnya … saya ada satu rasa yang harus saya sampaikan pada Ibu. Tapi saya takut untuk menyampaikannya. Makanya, saya ingin sampaikan itu pada kalian saja. Tapi jangan beri tahu Ibu saya, ya? Janji lho!

Saya ragu. Apa yang saya ambil ini lengkuas atau tidak. Sambil berjalan, terus saya pikirkan itu. _Mood_ Ibu sedang tidak baik untuk diajak bercanda, kalau saya berikan suatu yang salah di kondisi seperti ini, pasti … Ibu akan merocos ini-itu tentang bagaimana bodohnya saya tidak tahu dan harusnya tahu tentang bumbu-bumbu dapur.

Tapi, masa bodoh.

Saya 'kan pemberani (saya kurang dapat menjabarkan bagaimana korelasi berani dengan kurangnya wawasan tentang bumbu dapur; saya hanya ingin membanggakan diri). Hehe.

Saya sampai di dapur ketika Ayah saya yang namanya Jungkook (saya punya satu ayah kok) tengah dimarahi Ibu, dengar-dengar karena Ayah lupa gandakan kunci gerbang, harusnya kunci tersebut sudah digandakan tadi malam, saya ingat begitu. Ya ampun, dua orang berumur ini benar-benar berisik. Saya melengos ke depan ibu untuk taruh lengkuasnya. Sempat melihat Ayah kedipkan mata minta pertolongan, tapi saya lagi malas. Jadi saya biarkan saja Ayah dimarahi Ibu. Memang kurang ajar Namjoon ini. Tapi, Ayah juga salah, sih.

Selesai tunaikan tugas, saya kembali ke kamar. Saya tinggalkan kedua manula itu beradu argumen (yang pasti Ayah kalah telak). Belum tujuh langkah tinggalkan dapur, Ibu sudah panggil saya kembali. Dengan nada hitam. Duh, nyali saya tetiba ciut begini.

"Namjoon, ini apa?"

"Lengkuas?"

"Bukan."

"Oh, bukan ya. Oke."

Kejadian juga yang saya pikirkan tadi. Saya rasa sudah saatnya penghukuman datang. Mana jadi hening. Ayah manfaatkan itu untuk kabur dari jeratan Ibu.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Memang Namjoon harus apa?" Saya bingung di sini. Betul bingung.

"Cari lagi lengkuasnya dan tanam ini kembali." Ibu tunjuk benda bertumbuh itu, lagaknya sudah seperti nyonya minyak di Arab. Dosa tidak ya saya sebut begitu?

"Oke, Bu. Namjoon laksanakan." Saya segera beranjak ke taman kembali dengan lahkah kaki dihentak-hentak. Saya ingin bilang bahwa saya masih bingung dengan sesuatu yang dicari ini. Tapi saya urungkan. Entah mengapa.

Setelah mengeruk tanah untuk yang kedua kalinya dan berjumpa dengan cacing (ewh), saya cepat-cepat mendatangi Ibu. Coba tebak. Apa? Saya salah lagi. Ya Ilahi, mengapa saya sangat bodoh. Saya mengerti bahwa sebagian dari ini adalah kesalahan saya (karena tidak bertanya) tapi, saya tak menyangka dengan kenyataan bahwa ilmu saya tentang rempah-rempah atau bumbu dapur atau apalah itu sangat buruk. Ibu tanggapi hasil kerja saya dengan muka masam. Sungguh tidak enak dipandang. Ups, saya bisa masuk neraka ya ….

Jika dihitung, total saya bolak-balik dari dapur ke taman dan sebaliknya adalah tiga kali. Tadinya Ibu ingin saya ambil lagi namun melihat mimik yang saya buat semelas mungkin, sepertinya hati Ibu tergerak untuk kasihani saya. Dia hanya berkomentar, "Joon, kamu harus belajar lebih banyak tentang masak-memasak. Katanya ingin bahagiakan suami." Respon yang saya berikan hanya manggut-manggut. Menerima petuah Ibu dengan lapang dada.

 _Kau harus bisa berlapang dada._

 _Kau harus bisa ambil hikmahnya._

 _Karena semua tak lagi sama._

 _Walau kau tahu dia pun merasakannya._

Dipikir, tenaga saya cukup terkuras untuk sekadar jalan cepat-keruk tanah-jalan cepat dari dapur-taman lalu taman-dapur. Satu _trivia_ : sela antara jari dan kuku saya ini betul-betul jadi korban empuk. Saya sudah bersihkan dengan sabun berkali-kali namun sisa tanah yang tersempil tidak kunjung menghilang.

.

.

.

Inilah yang ingin saya ceritakan: sebuah bentuk ketidakefektifan dari komunikasi antar komunikator dan komunikan. Saya agak gimana ya … saya hanya ceritakan inti dari tulisan di bagian akhir saja, mana judulnya "Aku dan Lengkuas". Sisanya hanya _slice of my life_ yang tak lebih dari cuplikan _surgery on a grape_. Saya harap tulisan ini dapat menghibur kalian-kalian dan dijadikan ajaran bahwa setidaknya kita tahu jenis-jenis bumbu dapur walau tak terampil dalam hal memasak.

Selesai! Saya, Kim Namjoon, undur diri dari tulisan ini. Sampai bertemu di kisah selanjutnya. _Bye my luv~_

.

.

.

.

Hai, sothesky di sini! Sekali lagi, aku buat seri Oikogeneia dari pengalaman hidup hahahaha jadi ini betul-betul kejadian XD Semoga kalian terhibur! Terima kasih!


End file.
